


One Should Never Mess with Masago Sushi

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [34]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Food, Friendship, Gen, Lunch, Prompt Fic, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-17
Updated: 2009-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunch did not go well for Mike on this day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Should Never Mess with Masago Sushi

**Author's Note:**

> 'Seafood' challenge.

“Would you stop sulking, Mike? Lunch was not that bad.”

Mike sighed, and collapsed on his chair. “Easy for you to say. You didn’t have an item missing from your plate.”

Connie rolled her eyes, and turned when she felt another presence in the room.

Jack looked between the two, taking in Mike’s frown, and Connie’s amused smirk. “What did I miss?”

“Missing lunch piece,” Connie said as if that explained everything.

“Where’d you go?”

“Sushi,” Mike and Connie said in unison.

“And …”

“They forgot the masago piece he ordered,” Connie explained.

Jack raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“I happen to like masago,” Mike muttered.

Jack chuckled and shrugged. “I didn’t ask.”


End file.
